


The Love-Hate Triangle

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Arguing, Beer, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Face-Fucking, Fist Fights, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Verbal Abuse, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Mick and Ray are a couple, while at the same time, Mick and Dave are housemates. All of this makes for a complex and violent existence.
Relationships: Ray Davies/Mick Avory





	The Love-Hate Triangle

"Hey Mick, why's my brother got those ridiculous sunglasses on? I think it would have gone great with that stupid hat that I destroyed, except, well..."

"He's got two black eyes from yours truly, as he was running his mouth last night, and I got tired of hearing it." Mick shrugged. Mick on the other hand, appeared to have no injuries at all.

"Wait, aren't you house mates?" Ray asked, scratching his head.

"Yep, we sure are." was all Mick would say. He was sure if he really wanted to know what Mick and Dave were fighting about, Dave would be more than willing to make himself sound like the victim. However, it was strange that they lived together, and this wasn't the first time they came to the studio bruised. He then thought about married people, and nodded.

"Grab your instruments, we are going to work on Village Green, until I am satisfied." Ray grabbed his guitar and strapped it on. 

"Dave, come out from the back, I need you up here to get the right sound." Without saying a word, he did as he was told, knowing full well how the band should stand.

"Take off those ridiculous sunglasses, this is practice, no one cares about fashion." Ray went to grab the shades, but Dave moved quick enough so that he couldn't.

"Not taking them off." Dave mumbled.

"What did you say?" Ray asked, temper flaring. 

"I said, I'm not taking them off!" Dave shouted.

"I know why you have them on, and it's not like I haven't seen you with black eyes, or for that matter, anyone here." Dave unstrapped his guitar and went to the kitchen and got a beer. He leaned on the wall and began chugging it. 

"Well, if that's the way you want to live your life." Ray frowned. It seemed fame did Dave no favors, and as young as he was, he was going to 'live fast and die young,' all in stupid sunglasses.

"Seems our Dave thinks it's break time already, so if either of you feel the need, you'd better go now." Ray got up and sat at the piano, and began to play a lighthearted tune, despite the look on his face and his mood. The other's thought it was downright eerie, but also perfectly Ray.

Pete and Mick just looked at each other, their instruments in their hands, and whispered to each other about the pro's and con's of going to the kitchen.

"I'd love to get a beer, but I don't think it's worth hearing about it later. Ray would remember and bring it up, maybe not now, and that's the thing. His brain is like that." Mick argued.

"I'm staying here, Dave wonder's why he and his brother fight so much, and then does something stupid like this. I'm sure he is gonna have words with his brother at least once today." Pete predicted.

After Dave came back to the recording room, Ray stopped and shut the piano immediately, then stood up.

"You ready now, you libertine twat? All three of us were waiting, and all three of us have been ready to play. One of us is a cunt who thinks he can do as he pleases. I wonder which one that is?" Ray was acting over the top, and Dave just had his arms crossed.

"Oh just fuck off, Ray, no one wants to hear this!" Dave complained.

"More like no one wants you taking random beer breaks! Get your fucking guitar, and get ready to play!" Ray then grabbed Dave's sunglasses and put them on. "Well, if I ever want to look like a tosser, I will make sure to borrow these. He took them off and handed them to Mick to try on, who then handed them to Pete.

"Those are some shiners, you must have really pissed off Mick. Not surprising, really." Ray smirked as Dave put his sunglasses back on.

"All right, take it from the top!" Finally, the band was getting started.

The Kinks played for a little over an hour, before taking breaks to take a piss, get a drink, or just sit down. Mick made his way to the toilets, Ray not far behind. Dave caught a glimpse of them going together and became curious.

Once in the bathroom, Ray was quick to lock it, which was good, as Dave grabbed and tried to turn the nob. Both men smiled at each other and laughed. "Just like keeping a toddler out." Ray muttered.

Each stood in front of a urinal, unzipped and got their cocks out to pee. 

"So, uh, didn't you tell me that Dave was going out with some bird tonight?" Ray asked.

"Yep, I'll have the whole house to myself." Mick looked at Ray and winked.

"If I come over..." Ray added.

"Oh, I'm expecting it, we haven't been together in 'that way' for some time." Mick whispered. "Was beginning to think you didn't like me anymore."

Ray reached a hand out and pinched Mick's arse, making him jump. "I promise to make up for it." He kissed Mick's cheek, and he smiled. They then finished up, washed their hands and went out to get a snack.

When Ray opened the door, he saw his brother lingering in the hallway. When Mick came out Dave scolded the two.

"Tsk, tsk, having a secret meeting?" Dave asked.

"Fuck's sake, Dave, why are you so goddamn paranoid? We were using the facilities, you know, like normal people do." Ray didn't like this, it reminded him of when they were younger and his little brother followed him everywhere he went. Of course, they being the Davies brothers, it ended in violence.

"Look, we're going to the kitchen to get something to eat as we haven't had a break like someone I know." Dave made a face at them, and both Ray and Mick went to go have some beers and some fresh bread that Ray's neighbor baked him. Mrs. Mopps believed Ray was too thin, and was always spoiling him with goodies from her kitchen. Ray always brought whatever she baked for all the guys to share.

Pete got out some cheese from the fridge, and Mick sliced up some apples. Each grabbed a beer and ate the snacks they had made. Dave didn't feel welcome and lingered just at the doorway's entrance. 

The rest of the band ate and finished their beers, before cleaning up and washing their hands.

"All right, back to business, we've got a few more hours of work to put in." Dave rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses as he wished he could be out talking to girls instead of waiting for tonight.

While rehearsing, Dave turned his amp way up so that no one else could be heard. The sound was deafening.

"Dave!" Ray shouted at his brother. Everyone else had stopped playing as they knew they could not be heard. Dave couldn't even hear his brother yelling. Mick got up and pulled the plug on Dave's amp, and the silence rang in their ears.

"What the fuck, Mick?" Dave shouted.

"Ray has been yelling himself hoarse trying to get your attention, so I thought I would help him out." Mick looked Dave in the eyes, and challenged him to do anything.

"Mick's right, I was shouting cos you were playing too loud again and I couldn't hear the rest the the fucking band, twat." Ray threw a balled up piece of paper at Dave, hitting him. Dave put his guitar down gently, then went after Ray, he tried throwing a punch, but missed. Ray pushed him hard so he fell to the floor.

Anger resided in Ray's eyes and everyone could see he was about to lose it. Pete and Mick always tried to stay out of his way when he was like this, but not Dave. He of all people should always keep his distance when he saw Ray like this, instead, he often made things worse.

"Dave, what's your fucking problem today, huh? Your eyes get bashed so bad it effected your brain cos that's what it seems like. In fact, were fucking done here! Put your instruments up and you are free to go, you'll find me in the mental asylum!"

Dave got up off the floor, in a way he had gotten what he'd wanted, but this wasn't the way he had wanted to get it. Pete and Mick were staring at him, or at least he thought they were. Packing up his flying V guitar, he took his keys out of his pocket and went for his car, leaving Mick to find his own ride home.

"Bastard, he just left me here!" Mick shouted. This whole day had been ridiculous.

"Mick, Ray I'll take you guys home, and it will be a lot more quiet than any other way, I can assure you" Mick and Ray were grateful, and after they were done, everyone got into Pete's car and they headed off.

"You know what, Mick, since I am going to see you later, why don't I just go to your house now. It would save you on petrol since you wouldn't have to pick me up." Ray didn't care if his brother was there, he could handle him.

"Sounds all right, and I am low on petrol." Mick gave Ray a knowing smile, but also hoped Dave would be off chasing girls.

"All right, makes my job much easier. He turned the car around and headed to Mick and Dave's house, which was a shorter distance. Once there, Mick and Ray thanked Pete, and went inside.

"I hate that today turn out so shite, except that it's more time spent with you!" Mick put his keys up, and Ray grabbed him, and pulled him into a kiss. 

"There, that proved today was not a complete waste, and there is going to be more where that comes from." Ray promised.

Standing in the living room, Dave stood horrified as he saw his brother and Mick kiss. Walking up, he asked, "what are you doing together?"

"Dave, relax, me and Mick are just hanging out, you know, like people do." Ray explained.

Mick just flashed a wide grin that made Dave want to punch him. He dared not do it now, though. That would be a 2-1 fight and he would have more than black eyes to deal with.

"You going out, heartbreaker?" Ray asked Dave.

"As a matter of fact I am, and I'm sure to have more fun than you two." Dave walked away, nose in the air, and Ray and Mick laughed. "He may be able to snatch a girl, but eventually he will have to take those sunglasses off." Mick snickered. 

In the kitchen, Mick got each of them a beer, and they went out to the back to have a fag in the afternoon's fading light. Nice and peaceful, until Dave came out back moaning about having lost his keys.

"Fuck's sake, you only drove here an hour ago, where could you possibly have put them? You must be the most inept moron the world has ever known!" Ray let the insults fly as he wanted his brother gone.

"Dave, knowing you, you left them in the ignition. You'd better go check!" Mick knew his house mate all too well, and it would serve him right if someone nicked his car.

Turning around and stomping out, he slammed the front door as he went. Both Ray and Mick laughed as they drank their beers and enjoyed their cigarettes. Soon enough, both heard another slam as Dave came in, jingling his keys. 

"Fuckin hell, that's where they were!" Mick really did know Dave's habits well. 

"Got my keys, and I'm going out, dunno when I'll be back." Dave to Mick and Ray as he stared at his brother.

"Take your time, it's Friday night, you know." Ray couldn't wait for his brother to leave, and when he did with one last door slam, Ray took the empty beer bottles and put the rest of the cigarettes in them, and then placed them on the ground. with a demon look in his eyes, and his crooked smile, Ray pounced on Mick, turned his head and began kissing Mick once he opened his mouth and accepted Ray's tongue with a moan. Tugging at each other's clothes, Ray broke the kiss and looked into Mick's eyes.

"Sex now, and sex later for desert." Ray whispered in Mick's ear.

"If you stay the night, we can have midnight and breakfast sex, and any other kind you want. I know how much you like to fuck me." Ray nodded as Mick began leading them to his bedroom.

"Wait, I've got a diabolical idea! I think we should fuck in Dave's bed, what do think about that?" Mick laughed wickedly, and nodded. 

"I know you're a genius, and now I'm sure you are a devious one." Ray flashed a gap toothed grin and followed Mick to Dave's bedroom. 

"Oh my..." Ray stated as looked around. The room was very brightly colored and screamed "mod" all over it. "Are you telling me that he's brought girls here?" Ray asked, still in awe.

"Girls and guys, our band is full of queers." Mick laughed. "We don't know what Pete gets up to, but I've not seen him with too many girls, so you never know."

"No, I guess you don't..." Ray couldn't stop staring until Mick guided his face so that it was looking at his. 

"Sorry, just worried we may not be able to get off in here." Mick tugged at Ray's jacket, and whispered, he would do everything in his power to make that happen.

"I trust you, you've never let me down before." Undoing his trousers, he let them fall to the floor, allowing his stiff cock to bob up and down. Mick did the same, and each grabbed the other's cock and began stroking.

"Goddamn..." Mick whispered as Ray brought his lips to his once again, and kissed him deeply, as if he wanted to devour the man. Unbuttoning each other's shirts, and kicking out of their trousers and shoes, Ray fell back on the bed, Mick right behind him.

Ray was on his back, legs spread when Mick crouched so he could take Ray's cock in his mouth. Holding the base, Mick licked and sucked, causing Ray to grip the sheets and thrust up. Moaning, he begged not to make him come. Popping off Mick smiled with swollen red lips.

"Most people want to come." Mick licked his lips and rose to his knees.

"Oh, I do! I just want to do it inside your hot little arse." Ray reached up and pinched Mick's nipples hard, and he thrust his hips forward. "Hey, get on your belly, and raise up your arse, I wanna eat you."

"You know how much I love your tongue." Mick revealed. Ray got up, and Mick got on his ands and knees, arse in the air. Ray adored the sight of Mick's arse and gave each cheek a nice spank before moving Mick's arse cheeks apart. Once he did, he swiped his tongue over his arsehole and began probing him, his tongue wriggling. Mick cried out with all of his might, every nerve ending feeling this gift of bliss that Ray bestowed upon his body.

"Ray! Oh god, Ray! I'm coming...I can't hold baaack!" Mick spurt all over Dave's duvet, shivering as he did. When finished, Mick asked why Ray had made him come so soon. 

"Don't worry, I'm using your come as lube, and when I'm inside of you, I just know you'll get hard again." Ray promised. He ran a finger through it and stuck it in Mick's willing mouth, and then got some for himself. Mmm... not sure what all you eat, but you're come is good. Mick nodded and thanked him. 

"I think now, you should grab the headboard, so I can take you from behind." Mick complied, grabbing it while on his knees, legs spread. Ray got some of Mick's come on his finger and inserted one inside of Mick. 

"Yes. now put another, my cock is already hard again!" Mick begged.

"Patience..." Ray whispered as he slipped another finger in Mick and began moving it in and out. It just wasn't enough.

"I need your cock, Ray, I need you to fuck me!" Mick continued.

"So needy, and yet, I've got what you need!" lubing his cock with the rest of the come, Ray got close, and thrust himself deep inside Mick, until he was moaning in pleasure. 

"This what you need?" Ray whispered in Mick's ear. He then nibbled it, and kissed down Mick's neck as he began to thrust. Moving his arms and then wrapping them around Mick's waist, he picked up pace.

Both began breathing heavy as sweat beaded up on their backs. Ray gave everything he had, and Mick gladly took it. Eventually slowing down a bit, Ray kissed Mick's back and shoulders, and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Soon enough he picked up the pace, and grabbed Mick's cock, so he could stroke him. Moving like well oiled machinery, each felt waves of euphoria ripple through them and then a release as each began to come, Ray inside Mick, and Mick on Dave's pillow.

Then, as Ray was about to pull out, both he and Mick heard the front door slam. Each knew there was only one person who did that and the only thing thing they could think of to do, was get off the bed and get under it, which they did.

Grabbing something quickly, Dave soon left the house, slamming the door behind him. Mick and Ray, relieved, burst into laughter and relief.

"I have rug burn and come oozing out of my arse, Ray." Mick shared.

"I also have rug burn, and we still have to get out from under here." Ray began to crawl backwards until he was out, Mick following him. Examining each other, their eyes then met. "You know, there is much more fun way to get rug burn, and some day soon we are going to find out about it."

Mick nodded, and began standing up. Ray did also, so that they could look at all the spatters of come they had left behind. "Did you come on my brother's pillow?" Ray asked.

"I did."

"We'd better get a lot of fucking in, because I am afraid he is going to kill you in your sleep." Ray had grown up with his brother and knew what he was capable of.

"The door locks, so don't-" Mick was interrupted by Ray. "Mick, grew up with him and I also had a lock on my door. He's a vengeful little twat, a vengeful twat whose head will rest on a come laden pillow.

"Say, let's go take a quick shower and then I will let you make me dinner, since I can't cook." Ray suggested.

"Well, come on then, I will be your escort." Upon entering the bathroom, Mick flipped on the light. "Nice and roomy, one of the reasons Dave and I, wanted to rent it." 

"It's bigger than mine, for sure." Mick laughed, and when Ray caught on, he did as well.

Mick went and turned on the taps, and then the shower and they both got in. Mick, grabbing the soap, began to wash Ray tenderly, which Ray enjoyed very much. Ray did his best to do the same for Mick until they were both clean. Getting out, they dried each other and then each wrapped a towel around his waist.

"This is as dressed as I am getting, Mick."

"I'm only wearing this because I don't want something to splatter while I cook." Ray cringed at the thought. Mick nodded slowly.

Both went to the kitchen where Mick got two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. He uncorked it and poured some in each glass. "Hope you like it." Mick expressed. Ray took a sip and nodded. "You know what kind of wine I like, I think we have to get married now."

"Only if I can be the bride, Ray. You'd better get me a nice, ring, too, no cheap bullshit." Ray cackled with laughter as Mick was so good at doing this deadpan routine.

"Sure sweetie, as soon as they make homosexuality legal and we can marry." Ray blew Mick a kiss and he grabbed it. He then turned and got into the cupboards.

"What are you making me?" Ray asked, looking at the ingredients.

"Shh, it's a surprise." Mick put his finger up to his lips, and went to the fridge. 

"You realize my knowledge of cooking goes only so far as my mum putting dinner on the table, so I will have no clue what is going on." Ray informed Mick.

"I know, it's perfect, and it will look like I worked hard when really I'm not going to." Mick realized maybe he should not have told Ray that, but it was too late.

Ray sat at the table and poured himself some wine, and filled Mick's glass as well.

By the time Mick finished, Ray was quite tipsy and the bottle empty. Mick placed a plate of pasta before Ray, and then sat down with his own. 

"How much wine did you drink there, Ray?" Ray lifted the bottle and looked inside. 

"It seems it's gone." Ray confessed

"It was good." Ray added.

Eating, Ray nodded and told Mick that whatever it was that he had made, it was excellent.

"Basically it is butter and scallops mixed with noodles. I could even teach you how to make it..if you wanted." Mick was sure he could.

"I'd rather take you to a nice restaurant, that way no matter who is taking whom out, it will be something different." Ray had always like this idea.

After dinner, Mick put the dishes in the sink, and began kissing Ray again. "My bedroom this time?" Ray smirked.

"Does this mean one of us gets to come on your pillow, Mick?" Ray laughed, thinking of his brother's bed and what they had done.

"No, I want you to come in my mouth." Mick was quick to say.

"I'd prefer that as well." thinking of Mick's hot little mouth wrapped around his cock began to make Ray tent under his towel. Mick took a quick glance, and smiled.

"Here is where I sleep and dream about you." Ray looked around, and found it much more suitable. 

"Sit on the bed." Mick ordered.

"Ohh, yes sir." Ray answered, undoing his towel and sitting down. 

"Spread your legs." Mick asked, and Ray, did.

Grabbing Ray's semi hard cock, he tugged at it for a bit, then began licking and sucking the head and the shaft. Ray ran his fingers through Mick's hair, and occasionally moaned in pleasure. Holding the base, Mick took all of Ray in, bobbing his head up and down. Ray had to movie his hands to the bed to grip the duvet, this was so good.

Cupping Ray's balls, and then slipping a finger in made Ray instantly spurt into Mick's mouth, his release seeming to have come from nowhere, and yet strong. When he was done coming, he looked into Mick's eyes. "Don't think I have ever come that quickly, Mick, you make me feel so goddamn good." 

Mick just smiled and stood up, and acted his modest self. Ray lay back and then Mick did, his cock hard. He began to stroke it until Ray had an idea.

"You ever sit on someone's face?" Ray asked, hoping that he would be the first to give Mick that pleasure.

"I've had a girl sit on my face, but never the other way around." Mick confessed.

"Well, I'm laying down and, now you straddle me on your knees above my face, and then lower yourself down." Mick nodded and got into position, then lowered himself.

Ray reached up and held Mick's hips before he began running his tongue along Mick's crack, and then probing between the cheeks. Mick began to writhe due to this feeling so good, and Ray had to make sure to grip him better. Ray continued, slurping and licking, until Mick was squirming. Soon enough, he began to climax, intense pleasure forming.

"Ray, I'm going to come, I.." Mick cried.

"Come on my face." Ray directed, and pulling back a bit further, Mick painted Ray's face with his come which was probably the most erotic thing he had done.

Ray licked his lips after Mick had finished, and Mick leaned in and licked the side of Ray's face. He then handed Ray his towel, so he could wipe the rest off. 

"Jesus, Ray, that was fucking hot." Ray just smiled wide.

"I thought you might like that." Mick did, as he had only ever dated one other man, who was nothing like the generous lover that Ray was. 

"Call me old fashioned, but I just want to cuddle in your bed and share stories." Ray was spent, and he truly did want to be close to Mick.

"That sounds relaxing and doesn't require anything but us and the bed, let's get under the blankets" After getting off the bed Mick pulled the sheets back, and they got in. Ray turned to give Mick a sweet kiss, and then turned so Mick could be close to him.

"Tell me a story, Mick." Mick knew just the one, and let out a little laugh. 

"When I was a teenager, I was wanking one time, and when I was done, I guess I just fell asleep, my underwear and trousers still around my ankles. When I woke up, my mum had covered me with a blanket and left tea and biscuits by my bedside." Mick was never one to make stuff up, but it still seemed "out there."

"Did your mom ever say anything to you about that?" Ray asked.

"Not a word, I don't even think she told my father." Mick added.

"I don't think I've got a story that good, in fact my best story-" Ray was interrupted by the slam of the front door, which meant Dave was home. Both men now faced each other as they listened. 

The couple continued to listen, but no sound emanated from Dave's room.

Mick: Maybe he's fucking.

Ray: Maybe he's drunk.

Mick: Maybe he drunk and fucking.

"Wouldn't it be funny if he was shagging some bird and came to believe that was his own come, but didn't know why it was in that spot cos he was drunk." Ray thought this was hilarious. "Only we would know the truth." Mick smiled. 

"Well, I'm not even going to worry about it then." Ray closed his eyes and relaxed, Mick soon followed.


End file.
